1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket, and more particularly to a mounting bracket used in a hose and the outlet box of washing machine that is built between wooden or metal studs which holds the box in the wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
As needed in our daily life, certain water pipes or other drain pipes are buried into a wall surface of a wooden construction to go with various different cleansing appliances such as wash basins, taps, and washers, etc. and an outboard box is usually installed in a drain pipe inside a wall surface for connecting the drain pipe and a water control bolt. Mounting brackets are inserted from an upper end into slots disposed on both sides of the outboard box, and a nail or a screw is used to fix each mounting bracket onto a wood or metal stud. In general, the mounting bracket and the nail or screw are packaged separately, and thus making the material packaging as well as the installation and construction at a later stage more complicated and inconvenient. Therefore, finding a way to improve the convenient use of the mounting bracket and nail is the subject of the present invention.